Of Ferrets and Fiery Hair
by ifeelprettybutunpretty
Summary: Ginny sighed as she heard Dra- MALFOY take a breath to start talking once more. "Not exactly." He said in that soft tone. Wait. What? Not exactly? Not exactly? NOT EXACTLY? What does that mean? "But..." She answered a confused look on the young Gryffindor's face. "Mostly I did it because I felt sorry for all that happened"


A/N: Nothing is mine, I am but a lowly college student uploading old fanfics. Please Enjoy.

Today was the day. Ginny Weasley was finally going to Hogwarts. Being the youngest member of her family she had had to watch all of her family members go off to school and leave her behind. It didn't get bad until her brother Ron went to school. But finally –finally- it was Ginny's turn. She didn't have to listen to Bill's or Charlie's or Percy's or Fred or George's or even Ron's stories of Hogwarts; she would finally get to know first hand. As Ginny sat up in bed she could here the snores of her brothers in the next rooms over and hear her mother cooking breakfast. Turning to her window she saw that it was already turning out to be a nice day. It was a bit dark outside, but that was only because Ginny woke up a full hour before she had to. Needless to say Ginevra Weasley was one excited girl.

Yawing, Ginny lifted herself out of bed and stumbled to her door. One plus of getting up early was that she got first dibs on the bathroom. So Ginny brushed her teeth and combed her hair until she got it exactly how she liked it. Once she was satisfied Ginny walked over to her closet. Grabbing her favorite pair of jeans and her favorite shirt and shoes, Ginny quickly got dressed and put a simple black headband in her hair. Once she did that Ginny excitedly looked around her room making sure that she had all that she needed. Placing her school robes on top of her trunk she closed everything up and began to drag her luggage our of her room and down the stairs. The youngest Weasley smirked as she heard the sleeping boys groan as she woke them up. Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, Ginny skipped into the kitchen where her mother was placing breakfast on the table.

"Morning Mum" Ginny smiled brightly up at her. Looking at her daughter Molly Weasley smiled at her.

"Excited for today sweetie?" Arthur Weasley said from across the table.

"Very much!" Ginny said bouncing in her seat while she piled her breakfast on her plate before her brothers came down. No sooner had she started eating did she hear what sounded like a heard of hippogriffs coming down the stairs.

"That'll be your brothers" Molly Weasley murmured. One by one Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry Potter came down the stairs. Harry arrived a few weeks ago and was Ron's best friend. The boys all murmured their good mornings and dug in. Before they all knew it they were running through the platform to that big, beautiful train that would finally take her to Hogwarts.

After many hugs, kisses, tears, and whispered advice, Ginny was off in her own compartment. She did not know where Ron or Harry were but Percy had been quick to leave and the twins were with their friends but had let the young Weasley know that if she needed them, they were in this compartment. And then Ginny was on a boat, looking up at a magnificent castle. It really was breathtaking. Time seemed to speed up as all of the first years were marched into the Great Hall and sorted. To no one's surprise the newest Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor. Beaming Ginny took a seat next to George on the bench. That was the first time that she saw him. He was a second year; the same year as Ron and Harry.

"George" she whispered looking toward a blonde boy with the green and silver tie on. He had striking eyes were formed in a glare and he wore a smirk on his face. "Who is that?"

"Who?" George asked following the gaze of his little sister "That? That is Draco Malfoy. His father works at the ministry. Stay away from him. The family is all Slytherins no good."

That was the first mistake. And really George should have known. Really they all should have. Every year it was the same.

1st year: Malfoy's the heir of Slytherin

2nd year: Malfoy is the reason Hagrid went to jail

3rd year: Slytherin's are evil. Malfoy is a twitchy little ferret.

4th year: Malfoy is against them learning Defense Against the Dark Arts.

But Ginny's fifth year was different. Every once in a while the two would have a conversation. It started in fourth year when they both had astronomy. They were paired for a project and after a few weeks of rude behavior they both acted civil. That was only in that class though. Anywhere else and they assumed the role of enemies. This year though Malfoy was a 6th year prefect and Ginny? Ginny had how you say grown up over the summer so Ginny thought that she was prepared for whatever Malfoy through at her. In this instance Ginny was wrong.

"Oi Weaslebee" Ginny heard as she was walking to the Quidditch pitch one Thursday afternoon. " How does it feel to be a filth blood traitor?" Malfoy said smirking as his so-called friends sniggered and sneared at her behind him. Clutching her fists so hard that she drew blood, Ginny attempted to turn away but Malfoy's voice reached her once more.

"No answer Weasley? No I wouldn't expect one from and ugly, poor, worthless, nobody." Ginny froze as she felt the sting of tears reach her eyes. The words whipped at her heart and ignored the pain in her hands as she clenched her fists even tighter drawing more blood. The tears leaked our of her eyes as her head became clouded with hurt and fury. Taking a breath Ginny plowed forward trying her hardest to ignore the Slytherin's behind her.

She was almost our of earshot when she dropped her broom. Turning around to pick it up Ginny heard them all let our a mocking chuckle. Ginny gritted her teach so hard that it made her head hurt. Her hair was wild and her face was a bright red from anger and embarrassment. Because after all who wants to be humiliated in front of their crush BY their crush. Yes. Even after everything that she has been through Ginny Weasley fancied Draco Malfoy. She had no idea why. All she knew was that the first time she had seen him when she was 11 she was hooked. And that feeling grew more and more every year. However she could tell no one because it would be looked down upon. I mean a Weasley liking a Malfoy? Not only was it forbidden she was sure that he would -never- ever even look at her that way.

"What's it feel like to know that you will never be successful Weaslebee? " Draco sneered at the young red head. Ginny's head felt like it was going to explode. She wanted so bad to scream at him, to beat the life out of him, she was so mad. But she couldn't. Ginny was paralyzed, frozen, listening to the harsh word that came our of the Slythern's mouth as her hear beat wildly in her chest. And then suddenly she felt her world go black. The next thing she knew Ginny Weasley was waking up in the Hospital Wing to Madame Pomfrey giving her a potion.

"Oh Miss Weasley you are awake. You gave us all a scare. Out for a week. Got hit by a rock from the Whomping Willow. Or at least that is what I am told. It didn't help that you haven't been eating well enough, what with school, and quidditch. Always have said that that sport was no good. In any case this young man has been in here every time your family has not been." With that Pomfrey bustled over to another student after closing Ginny's curtains. Ginny smiled at the old woman before she turned to look at who was in the chair by her bedside. To her extreme surprise, Draco Malfoy was sitting there looking quietly at her.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" she snapped a little hoarse.

"I've been here each day for a week. " He said in an oddly soft tone. He-he had been sitting there just watching her. As she stared at him Ginny watched the color drain from his already pale face.

"Your homework is over there" He said gesturing to her left. Whipping her head around Ginny saw that there were daisies and lilies in a green and gold vase. There was also a stack of books and list of assignments next to it.

"This is for the whole week" She asked looking back to him only to find his eyes boring in to hers

"I got it for you." He said, flatly.

"Why did you go through so much trouble" She asked surprise flowing through her body "I'm in a whole different year then you."

"Punishment." He said and smirked. The respect drained and was replaced by anger.

"You are meaning to tell me that the only reason that you did all of this was because it is your fault that I got knocked out?" Ginny said sharply. What was she thinking this guy would never have bothered with her unless someone had made her. Ginny felt her body sag a little as realization washed over her. He would never like her like that. She should just give up and find someone in her own house. Maybe that Dean Thomas. He seemed to be showing an interest in her. Ginny sighed as she heard Dra- MALFOY take a breath to start talking once more.

"Not exactly." He said in that soft tone. Wait. What? Not exactly? Not exactly? NOT EXACTLY?! What does that mean?

"But..." She answered a confused look on the young Gryffindor's face.

"Mostly I did it because I felt sorry for all that happened" He said not meeting her eyes. "I never really meant all of that stuff and when you passed out oddly enough it made me feel horrible. The others were there so I wasn't going to help you. I just stormed off as the others disappeared. McGonagall caught me and asked what happened and well I told her that you got hit in the head. Then, I sat here watching you breath when your brothers weren't checking in on you. And as I did so I realized how sorry I was. After all of the bad things that I have done and said to you and your family you hardly ever retaliate. And I have seen the looks on your face even if they are fleeting. " He took a breath and looked up at her, still not quite looking in her eyes. " The feeling was weird realty since I haven't been sorry for anything before it was so different. I never what it felt like and each day as I though about what happened and collected your assignments I realized something. It was actually just early that I realized what I was actually feeling"

Ginny inhaled sharply not letting herself hope. She stared wide-eyed at this boy in front of her. She was seeing him in a whole new light. And frankly she quite liked it.

"Wha-what were you feeling?" She whispered confusedly. She watched as Draco lifted his eyes to meet hers and took a deep breath.

"I-I think t-that it turned out to be out of l-love instead of punishment. I returned here every night, stacking the assignment on top of the other days and watched you. Your beautiful hair, your breath even...and this is all new to me." He explained as he watched her mouth fall open a tick.

"Are you joking?" Was the first thing that fell out of Ginny's stunned mouth. Her eyes widened at the statement that she just blurted out.

"Unfortunately not at all" He smiled wryly. After that he stood up and pressed a piece of paper into my hands. Ginny watched him walk out before turning her attention to Madame Pomfrey who deemed her ready to go. As she walked back to Gryffindor tower she opened the paper that Draco had left her. All it said was Astronomy. 2 o'clock pm.

Upon arriving at Gryffindor tower her family along with Harry, Hermione, and her friends greeted her excitedly. And then claiming she was tired and needed to start on their homework, Ginny went up to her dorm. She jumped into the shower after dumping her books onto her bed. Glancing at her clock she saw that it was only 12 on a Saturday. A Hogsmeade Saturday no less. Ginny got dressed in a tight fitting pair of jeans and a flowing gold top. Adding a bit of makeup and a black headband with gold flowers. Sighing and walking over to her bed Ginny Weasley delved into the pile of homework that she had.

Rubbing her eyes Ginny looked up and saw that it was dinnertime. Running her hand through her hair she jumped off her bed, put away her work and headed down to the common room and then to the Great Hall. She met up with her dorm mates and they all had a right good time telling her about the day. After dinner they headed back and went up to the dorm to have a bit of a girly night. One by one though her dorm mates drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Glancing at the clock Ginny noticed that it was 1:30.

Figuring that it wouldn't hurt to get a head start, Ginny pushed on her sneakers and snuck out of the tower. Surprisingly she had not trouble getting to the Astronomy tower, it only took 20 minutes. Ginny looked around the room and found that she was alone. Settling down onto the windowsill Ginny looked up at the stars and waited for Draco to appear. She must have been lost in her thought because when she felt a tap on her shoulder she jumped rather violently. Spinning around to face whoever it was Ginny took in a breath. He looked even more beautiful in the moonlight.

"Draco" she breathed. "You scared me!"

"Sorry" he whispered.

"What was it that you wanted to meet me here for?" Ginny asked as she watched him smile at her. Not smirk an actual smile, which made her heart swoon. And then, he pressed his lips to hers. And Ginny felt her heart begin to beat quickly as she kissed back. Draco. Draco Malfoy was kissing her. A Weasley. Ginny Weasley was being snogged by Draco Malfoy. A Weasley and a Malfoy. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. She couldn't wrap her mid around it. All she could do was wonder if it was a dream, but hope that it was really happening. And then suddenly they parted.

The next morning Ginny was happy. Deliriously happy. She did her makeup and her hair and dressed carefully before joining her dorm mates for breakfast. Ginny chewed her cereal slowly thinking about everything that had transpired the night before. Was it really a dream and she had awakened and was chewing next to a jabbering group of girls. She didn't listen. All sound was muffled in her ears and her mind was racing.

All of a sudden she felt eyes on her. Drawing her own green eyes upwards she met Draco's gaze. He was smiling at her. Once again. ACTUALLY SMILING! AT HER! -Her-. And then, he winked and sat down next to his friends grabbing a piece of toast. I smiled to myself. That was proof, that it wasn't a dream...and Ginny could almost hear Draco's thoughts.

"Bloody good kissing ferret" She murmured to herself grinning as she reached for a bowl of fruit.

"Filthy blood traitor." Mouthed Draco as he took a drink of his orange juice. Ginny Weasley couldn't help but giggle, quickly turning it into a cough when her friends looked questioningly at her.

Through out the year Draco and her met every once and a while. But it happened less and less as something seemed to be troubling him. And then. Then she felt betrayed. He was going to kill Dumbledore. And he disappeared without a word and she didn't see him again until the Final Battle at Hogwarts. However she quickly pushed whatever feelings she had to the back of her mind until after Voldemort was defeated. And then after the sorrow from her family became too much for her, the battle worn girl took a walk. Her heart pounded as she walked around a corner and ran straight into the young Malfoy. Upon seeing him she forgot all of the hatred and betrayal and through herself sobbing into his arms.

"I th-thought I w-would never see you again. And and and you left me and I hated you you and I felt so betrayed and so angry that you left and that I. That I loved you even still" Ginny said through her tears. Not caring who was around.

"I know love I know." He whispered in her ear. "I was wrong. I'll admit it. And if I regret only one thing, I will regret that. "

Ginny looked up at him, still in his arms. He had tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Ginny?" She heard from behind her. There standing staring at her and Draco was her family. For a second Ginny and Draco froze. And then simultaneously they each seemed to realized that after all they had been through in the last year. It wasn't worth it to worry what their friends or family would think. With that Ginny shrugged at her brothers and parents and turning she grabbed onto Draco's shirt. Beaming up at him she mouthed three words at him.

"I love you too" He said loud enough for her family and coincidently his parents who had just arrived behind him. With that Ginny pulled his face down to meet hers and the two shared a kiss that was long overdue.

For the next couple of years it was Ginny and Draco. They were together for engagements and marriages, divorces and funerals, deaths and births. Together they became accepted into each family. And now four years after that fateful day the two were going strong. Today was Ginny's 20th birthday and she had no idea what Draco had planned for her. Although she could have sworn that he was more nervous then she had ever seen him. That includes when he had to be introduced as her boyfriend to her family. Ginny could have sworn that she had heard him muttering things such as 'ring' and 'say yes', she also thought she saw him carrying a small black box. In any case she wouldn't mind that now. And as she walked down to her party in her pink dress and green heels, with her hair curled and her makeup done she smiled to herself. All Ginny Weasley knew was that she loved Draco Malfoy more then anything else. And whatever happened next, well. Only time will tell.


End file.
